ggzfandomcom-20200222-history
World Boss - Chole
Lore Phase 1 - The Fairytale Once upon a time, there lived a well-known violinist named Chole, travelling the world to deliver mesmerizing melodies that shook people. One day, she met a blind puppeteer on the street. Due to his blindness, the puppets he made were hideous and thus, disliked by all passer-by. Chole was deeply moved and decided to help the poor puppeteer. She played the most beautiful melodies in the world to attract customers to him. Grateful beyond words, the blind puppeteer put all his effort into making a doll that matches her beautiful music. Chole and the doll then continued their journey to deliver music to people. Phase 2 - The Reality Once upon a time, there lived a talented violinist named Chole. Tragically, she was terminally ill, yet she always dreamt of living on to play her music forever. So she came to a blind puppeteer nearby, begging him to make her a puppet body that would allow her soul to reside in. Upon hearing her request, the blind puppeteer was deeply moved and decided to help her. He made her a puppet and promised to control it to play her music til' the end time. However, nothing last forever. Soon, the puppeteer found himself on his deathbed. Chole's puppet panicked. If he were to die, she would become no more than a lifeless piece of wood. In desperation, she made the puppeteer build her a theater where they'd lock themselves inside forever. In the end, the puppeteer became her audience til' the end of time. Skill Active Skill: Teleport: 'Teleport behind player and strike her bow (repeatedly in Dream map) (Tips : Move up and down the map to dodge) ' Dash: '''Dash towards the player, causing fatal damage (Dash speed increased in Dream map) (Tips : Position yourselves away from Chole and constantly moving around) '''Music: Chole plays her violin, causing widespread damage (Note counts increases in Dream map, might be used along with Dash) ( Tips:Position yourselves away from Chole) Passive Skill: Thornmail: '''Chole has a chance to reflect a portion of damage back at the player. (Disable after 2nd mini game) '''Overheal: '''Chole increase her dash damage base on player overheal (can reach the point where it could ohko player in one hit). '''Iron Skin: Chole reduces the damage taken. Healing reduce : when player fail one of her mini game their healing is reduce by 90% until next mini game. Mini game 1: Folgen die Melodie (Follow the Melody) Colorful ghost balls appear in the middle of the map. Players have to reach them one by one in the same order which they appear. If you failed, you would take constant damage (ignoring dodge and shield), and increased damage from Chole. Tips: Follow the order by color: -Blue – Yellow – Red – Green – Purple Minigame 2: Wählen Sie die Wahrheit (Find the truth): ' '''Chole splits into 6 new puppets. Players have to hit the puppet with open mouth at least 5 times. If you failed, you would take constant damage (ignoring dodge and shield), and increased damage from Chole. Tips : - Pause the game to check which Chole is the real one. - Damage Over Time ( DOT ) will only be counted as 1 instance of damage. - Each time Chloe gets hit, the real Chloe will move to other decoys. '''WARNING ': It's extremely 'NOT '''recommended to solve this puzzle by using weapons with piercing ability, weapon with very wide radius, and weapon with continues buff effect such as bleeding, poison, and flame as it will constantly hits the wrong Chloe after she moves to another spot. Thus, using these weapons will increase your chance higher to fail this puzzle. Alternatively, you can dry at least one of your weapon's ammo, allow you to use bare hands to hit the real Chloe to solve the puzzle safer.< Minigame 3: Wo ist dein Herz (Where is the Heart) ' '''The ghost of Chole flies toward a random position. Upon landing, it turns into a small pink dot. Anyone touches the soul of Chole will take 999,999 damage, including Chole. Failure to lure Chole into touching it after 5 seconds will cause you to take constant damage (ignoring dodge and shield), and increased damage from Chole. Tips: - Position yourselves so that the soul is in the middle of you and Chole before she dash. - If you have difficulty at dodging her attack, at least bring Emerald (pet) while luring Chloe with pet's main buff activates. Note the pet's main buff itself protects you from any kind of attack except the pink dot itself. Chloe Theater set Player can purchase refine papers from the shop or get it from her stage drops(exception of Chloe dolly and Chloe pet which only available via Gacha).Her equipments utilize spreading mist effect.List of equipments : *Imposing Theater *Silent Conductor *Heavy Fog (limited time exchange) *Twilight Phantom (limited time exchange) *Magic Music (only from stage drop) *CholeDoll (one day rate-up gacha) *CholePet (available via witch gacha rate up) Category:World Boss